Il a suffit d'une nuit
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Il suffit d'une nuit pour que Bill soit troublé pas ses yeux vert, un court moment qui le perdra... Bill x Harry, attention lemon, l'histoire se passe dans le septième tome et après. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Les vacances c'est fini alors j'ai décidé de revenir sur tout autre chose. Aujourd'hui je m'attaque à du Harry Potter, et oui ce n'est pas une affaire facile mais j'essaie. En tout cas je remercie la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling pour avoir inventé des personnages et une aventure si riche qui remplis de bonheur tous ceux et celles qui comme moi ont une imagination débordante. **

**Voilà je vous présente donc ma 1ere fic à chapitre qui a pour couple Bill x Harry ! J'avoue avoir eu le coup de foudre pour ce couple en (ré) regardant les films vous comprendrez vite à quel moment mon imagination s'est réveillé ! Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 1

C'est cette nuit-là que tout a commencé à changer.

Bill se tenait prêt à partir avec Harry qui s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber du Sombral. Ce n'était pas vraiment Harry, Bill le savait, en effet c'était fleur qui s'accrochait à lui et le regardait avec amour. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'oublier ce détail, lorsqu'à la place de fine mains douce, s'était des mains plus grande et rêches qui le seraient à la taille. Lorsqu'il sentait contre son dos, non pas une poitrine de femme, mais une poitrine plate, dure, avec de légers abdos. Quand il se retournait il ne voyait non pas une jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux bleu foncé, mais un jeune homme avec des cheveux court en bataille, et des yeux vert à vous couper le souffle.

Bill n'était pas d'accord avec fleur, lorsque celle-ci avait dit qu'elle était horrible. Il trouvait Harry beau. Il le regardait, et pendant un instant il contempla ses lèvres. Elles étaient fines et légèrement rosée. Bill avait eu une soudaine envie de gouter à ce bonbon couleur fraise, il voulait le lécher, le sucer, le mordre.

Il se reprit, avant de faire quelconques gestes et se retourna pour être prêt pour le décollage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie d'embrasser Harry, ou du moins son corps, parce que la vérité était que ce n'était pas Harry, mais bien Fleur avec l'apparence d'Harry. Il n'empêchait que savoir Harry si proche de lui le rendait nerveux, alors qu'il ne s'était plus senti nerveux face à Fleur depuis bien longtemps.

En tout cas ses pensées furent remises à plus tard, parce qu'il était temps d'accomplir la mission et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

xxxxxOxxxxx

Lors de la bataille contre les mangemorts, Mondingus avait disparu, George avait perdu une oreille et Fol Œil était mort.

Tous avaient du mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle, et avec son mariage qui approchait, Bill ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était levé tôt pour aller prendre une douche, mais alors qu'il passait dans le couloir il entendit de drôle de bruit dans la chambre à sa sœur. Il alla alors dans la salle de bain, qui était avoisiné à la chambre de Ginny et lança un sort pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit. Sa sœur faisait l'amour avec Harry ! Il mit quelques minutes avant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Alors qu'il allait défaire le sort pour leur laisser de l'intimité il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry.

Bill observa Harry, ses muscles couverts d'une fine couche de sueur, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper un souffle roque, et son membre dressé. Pendant un instant Bill eu l'impression qu'Harry regardait dans sa direction et que son sexe avait durcit un peu plus. Cependant le sort permettait de voir mais pas d'être vu alors Bill pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

Harry frottait son sexe contre celui de Ginny et leurs gémissements se firent plus forts. Ginny posa alors sa main sur le torse d'Harry et lui murmura :

« Harry… Donne-moi plus ! Prend moi, vite

-Hmm très bien mais attend deux seconde alors. »

Harry pris Ginny à la nuque, est doucement la porta à lui pour pouvoir changer de sens, si bien que maintenant Bill ne voyait plus la tête d'Harry mais ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait Harry et Ginny, enfin il ne pouvait pas voir si ils s'embrassaient, le fait que Harry était totalement dans sa sœur, ça il pouvait le voir, il avait même la meilleur place. Harry n'avait toujours pas commencé à bouger quand Bill le vit avancer sa main droite mouillé de salive vers ses fesses. Encore une fois il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit. Harry avait enfoncé son index dans son trou. A partir de ce moment tout s'accéléra, Harry commença à bouger ses hanches et son doigt suivait le rythme, il en ajouta un deuxième, puis rapidement suivit un troisième, ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement d'aise,

Bill regardait la scène, surpris, très surpris mais ce qu'il le choqua c'est qu'il se sentait excité. Voir Harry bougé son adorable petit cul était déjà émoustillant, mais alors le voir se cambrer à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément ses doigts en lui étaient carrément bandant –c'était par ailleurs l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bill-. Harry qui faisait mouvoir maintenant quatre de ses doigts lâcha un long râle et se déversa de justesse sur le lit entre les jambes de Ginny qui soit dit en passant avait eu son orgasme quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry se roula sur le côté, et fixait le mur derrière lequel se trouvait Bill. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'Harry le regardait.

Ginny embrassa Harry sur la joue, s'assit et lui dit.

« Harry, je suis fatigué alors je vais me recoucher.

-D'accord, je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry se leva et s'habilla, après avoir fait un sort de nettoyage il sortit de la chambre.

Bill se ressaisit quelque peu tardivement, et s'avança vers la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre, seulement elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Harry se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança, ferma la porte et le « clic » du verrou retentit dans le silence tendu. Après quelques minutes le plus jeune s'avança et salua le plus vieux.

« Salut Bill, bien dormi ? Ou devrais-je dire bien maté ?! »

**Fin. Le deuxième chapitre devrait sortir dans pas longtemps alors patience ^^ A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà le chapitre deux ! Ça va être sa fête à ce cher Bill, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 2

Harry regardait le mur qui séparait la salle de bain de la chambre de Ginny, reposa ses yeux sur Bill et le sourire narquois lui lança :

« Dis-moi Bill, je parie que ta mère t'as appris à ne pas espionner. Alors comment tu expliques que tu nous regardais, moi et ta sœur en train de… se faire plaisir ?!

-Euh hé bien…

-Et surtout explique comment tu as pu te mettre dans cet état-là ! dit Harry en désignant l'érection qui déformait le pantalon de Bill.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire la vrai raison de son état alors il ne dit rien. Pendant ce temps Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres à peine les séparent l'un de l'autre. Harry reprit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as excité ? Le fait que je pilonne ta sœur ? A moins que ce soit le fait de m'avoir vu avec quatre doigts dans le cul !

Bill eu un tressaillement et Harry se rapprocha encore plus.

-Alors c'est ça qui t'as fait devenir aussi dur ! »

Sur ces mots Harry embrassa Bill. Au début ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, mais très vite Harry l'approfondi, et il devint endiablé. Jamais Bill n'aurait cru qu'Harry pouvait embrasser ainsi, c'était si bon. Seulement, sa conscience l'empêchait de faire quelconques gestes qui encourageraient à faire plus, mais son corps l'empêchait d'en faire qui repousseraient Harry.

Le brun enleva le haut du roux et déposa tout plein de baiser sur son torse. Arrivé au bas du ventre il ouvrit la braguette du plus grand, enleva son pantalon et massa le membre tendu à travers le tissu. Puis le dernier rempart fut enlever, Bill se contracta. Les yeux verts vinrent capter l'attention de l'homme et les doigts d'Harry se posèrent sur la verge dure, caressant doucement le gland avec son pouce. Quelques secondes après, le pouce fut remplacé par la langue chaude d'Harry.

« Haa mmph »

Bill retint de justesse un gémissement au contact savoureux de la langue qui se promenait le long de son sexe. Harry le prit entièrement et fit de long vas et vient. Bill haletait tandis qu'Harry accélérait le rythme, avec sa main il caressa les bourses du roux, l'accumulation de ces attouchement firent venir Bill dans la bouche de son bienfaiteur. Harry n'en perdit pas une goutte, et Bill fut retourné à la vision du brun léchant ses lèvres ou du liquide restait. Ils se regardaient, Harry lui avait pris la main et murmura :

« Tu sais Bill, en fait je…

TOC TOC TOC

-Bill ? Tu es là ?

C'était la voix de Fleur, Harry bondit en arrière avec une expression qui brisa Bill, il y avait un mélange de tristesse, de frustration, de jalousie, de désolé et aussi comme si l'espoir 'avait quitté. Bill aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort pour que plus jamais cette expression ne passe sur ce visage. Mais Fleur continuait à l'appeler, il tourna la tête vers la porte et au moment de se tourner vers Harry, il avait disparu.

Bill remis son boxer, et alla ouvrir à Fleur.

« Désolé Fleur je me déshabillais pour aller prendre ma douche.

-tu ne l'as pas encore prise ? Très bien je vais te préparer un café fait vite.

Sur ces mots elle s'avança pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres mais au dernier moment il détourna la tête et Fleur embrassa sa joue. Fleur fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais Bill la rassura avec un doux sourire. Comment pouvait-il laisser fleur l'embrasser alors qu'Harry venait de lui donner un baiser endiabler comme il n'avait jamais eu avec Fleur ? C'était impossible, il ne pensait pas ça par respect pour Fleur, mais par égoïsme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose les lèvres là où lui venait de les poser. Bill referma la porte de la salle de bain et s'avança vers la douche espérant qu'elle pourra laver toutes ses pensées d'Harry, toutes ses envies d'Harry et tous les sentiments qui n'ont rien à faire là, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, pas maintenant, pas à deux jour de son mariage avec Fleur.

C'est vrai après tout il aimait Fleur, cette jeune fille douce gentille et belle. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir, plus d'une l'aurait quitté après son altercation avec le loup garou Fenrir Greyback. C'était ainsi, peu importe l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers ce jeune homme, il lui était interdit de l'aimer, surtout qu'il n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

**Fin. Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'aime un Harry qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, et qui profite des opportunités. Le prochain chapitre relatera les souvenirs d'Harry et ses sentiments. A bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Dans ce chapitre il est question de Harry, ses sentiments, ses désirs, ses découvertes… Bon chapitre !**

CHAPITRE 3

Après l'épisode dans la salle de bain, Bill fut plus qu'occuper à s'organiser pour le mariage, on avait toujours besoin de lui, si ce n'était pas Fleur, c'était sa mère, et si ce n'était pas son père, c'était ses frères. Enfin voilà, c'était le jour du mariage et Bill n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry.

Quant à Harry, il s'était décidé de partir à la recherche des horcruxes, après le mariage. Premièrement parce que c'était une mission importante que Dumbledore lui avait confié, et deuxièmement Harry ne supportait pas l'idée de voir Bill et Fleur nager en plein idylle.

La journée était déjà bien avancé et les invités presque tous arrivé. Il aurait pu y échapper, seulement Hermione l'avait emmené vers eux, et il ne pouvait plus reculé. Il se retrouvait là, face à Fleur et aussi face à Bill. Il sentait son regard sur lui mais n'osait pas le soutenir. Il s'approcha de Fleur, l'enlaça et lui souhaita tous ses vœux de bonheurs, bien qu'il disait ça avec le sourire, il ne pouvait être sincèrement heureux pour eux. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Bill, il leva les yeux vers les siens, lui sourit, et dit un simple « félicitation, Bill. » Puis il s'en alla laissant d'autre répéter les mêmes phrases, peut-être plus sincères.

La fête battait son plein lorsque ça se produisit, une attaque des mangemorts, les avaient obligé à transplaner loin, loin de la foule, loin des cris, loin de Bill…

Des jours, des semaines, voire des mois avait passé depuis, Harry n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il repensait à Poudlard, c'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré ses amis, qu'il avait trouvé une famille, qu'il avait été heureux pour la première fois. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait connu, à ce qu'il avait perdu. Cho, la première fille qu'il a embrassé, puis il y'a eu Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, celle avec qui il a connu d'autre première fois. Il l'avait aimé, seulement il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi, ça avait tracassé Harry pendant des semaines. Lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour à Ginny la première fois, il avait pris du plaisir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, C'était la même sensation que lors de ses plaisirs solitaire.

Il avait compris un peu plus tard, lorsqu'un soir il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école – bien entendu avec sa cape d'invisibilité- pour réfléchir. Il s'était arrêté devant une salle d'où sortait des bruits étouffer, alors il rentra pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et il vit un serdaigle et un Poufsouffle en train de faire l'amour. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, deux garçons ensemble.

Harry était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un mec pouvait faire de tel gémissements, et encore moins parce qu'il se faisait prendre par derrière. Il se sentait si excité par ce qu'il découvrait, c'était différent de ce qu'il connaissait, c'était plus sauvage, plus passionnel et ils avaient tellement l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Pendant un court moment Harry s'était imaginé à la place du dominé, il voulait savoir quel genre de plaisir il pouvait ressentir ça avait l'air tellement bon.

Alors il avait essayé, jamais avec un autre homme, bien sûr, mais tout seul il s'était adonné à ce plaisir. Depuis ce jour Harry ne pouvait plus atteindre l'orgasme sans le faire, c'est ainsi qu'il attendait que Ginny ferme les yeux, pendant leurs ébats, pour se faire du bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, trop occupé par ses propres sensations. Personnes ne savait les préférences d'Harry, seulement ce matin-là, il avait décidé d'en faire profiter Bill.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Bill était étrange, il l'a toujours trouvé cool, et avait un certain respect pour lui. Seulement lorsqu'il avait revu la nuit de son transfère, il s'était sentit attiré par lui. C'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique, il connaissait trop Bill pour que ce ne soit que ça. C'est vrai que Harry avait toujours aimé entendre Ron raconter les histoires lié à son frère, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait appris au fil des années à apprécier Bill, mais c'était différent, plus fort, que ce qu'il ressentait pour les autres Weasley, même de Ginny.

C'est pour ça que cette nuit-là, il fut très affecter d'apprendre la nouvelle pour le mariage de Fleur et de Bill. Il avait ressenti un mélange de jalousie, de tristesse, mais aussi du soulagement, maintenant il savait qu'il devait oublier ses sentiments. Seulement il était frustré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à la vue d'un Bill qui se promenait torse-nu tous les matins, Bill n'avait aucune pitié pour le pauvre Potter. Tout ça émoustillait Harry même dans ses rêves. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de l'un d'eux qu'Harry s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Ginny. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Bill allait les espionner. Il en a alors profité, pour lui jouer un petit tour, mais encore une fois il fut pris au dépourvu quand il vit que Bill était serré dans son pantalon. Il ne pensait pas aller si loin, mais aucune résistance ne venait l'arrêter, alors il a tout simplement continué à toucher celui qui hantait ses fantasmes. Il était prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il fut interrompu, et bien entendu il fallait que ce soit par la personne qui ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était alors retiré, attendant une minute d'inattention pour se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et partir lorsque la porte fut ouverte.

Maintenant il était à des lieux de Bill, à des jours de ce moment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Fleur. Fleur qui aime Bill, Fleur qui est mariée à Bill, Fleur qui embrasse Bill, Fleur qui fait l'amour avec Bill et aussi Fleur qui est aimé pas Bill. Harry n'était pas assez idiot pour espérer que tout ça puisse changer. Seulement il aurait tellement aimé lui dire « je t'aime, Bill. »

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, je m'excuse pur les retard en ce moment mais avec la reprise des cours c'est dur, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour le dernier chapitre qui mettra du temps avant de paraître mais pour me faire pardonner je ferais un bonus rien que pour vous! merci de me suivre bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**


End file.
